Jackson's Present
by The Ninja Acount
Summary: Jack was just reborn, and already he's looking out for kids in the smallest ways.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A slightly sad, slightly happy ROTG oneshot to celebrate Christmas. My take on Jack's first Christmas. I read somewhere that Jack died on Christmas, so I took that and had him die and be reborn on Christmas Eve.**

**I DON'T OWN ROTG!**

* * *

Jack Frost had no clue what was going on. He rose from a lake, was told by the moon his name was Jack Frost, had control over ice, and couldn't be seen, heard or touched by anyone else. After figuring that all out, the spirt decided to just sit and listen to the children. All of the younger where excited about Christmas, what ever that was. On the other hand, the older kids where all upset over something. Jack heard two of them talking about a boy who had drowned earlier that day, saving his sister. Jack, feeling sorry for the girl, went to find her.

It didn't take long to find the Overland's house. He went inside to find the family in grieving. The child, Pippa, and the mother where crying, while the father was comforting them. Jack sat with them, feeling sorrowful with them. He stayed until after the parents and Pippa had gone to bed. Jack sat with the girl, watching her sleep, entertaining himself by watching the pictures that formed over her head.

A sound from the chimney made Jack start and, even though he knew he couldn't be seen, he hid. Jack watched as a big man in a red suit came down the chimney, which Jack was sure wasn't big enough for him to fit down.

The man looked around and seemed confused for a moment before shrugging and swinging a bag off of his shoulders. Two neatly wrapped presents where pulled out of the bag, and Jack squinted to read the names on the tags. PIPPA was on one while JACKSON was written on the other. Jack realized with a start that Jackson must of been the boy that died. "Fool," Jack mumbled under his breath, thinking of how it would hurt the family to see a present for the dead boy.

To Jack's surprise, the man spun around, looking for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on Jack and the man sighed before pulling out a snow globe. "Sandy," he spoke into the glass container, "I have a boy awake here. You knock him out, yes?"

Jack starred at the man, his lips moving silently, as if talking to himself. After a few seconds, Jack was able to make a sound. "You... You can hear me?" Jack asked.

As the man nodded, Jack slowly stood up from his hiding place. "And you can see me?" Jack questioned the man again. Once again the man nodded, this time talking into the snow globe once again, telling Sandy to nevermind.

"Of course I see you," the man confirmed orally, "Why would I not?"

"No one in the village can see me," Jack informed the man. "They can't hear me eather. And they walk right through me."

The man started, knowing that this child was an immortal. A newly born, cluess immortal, but still an immortal. "I can see you, because I am like you," the man told the boy. "I'm North, guardian of wonder. Humans call me many things, but I believe the most common name here is Santa Claus. What is your name, child?" North held out his hand for Jack to shake.

Jack remembered hearing the children talk about this man earlier in the night. He slowly raised his hand and gripped the older man's hand in his. "Jack. Jack Frost."

"Well, Jack Frost, I wish you the best of luck, but for now I must go. I have many places to be before the night is up," North said.

Jack nodded, watching as North put his bag over his shoulder before walking towards the chimney to take his leave. Jack remembered the present for Jackson just before North stepped into the fireplace. "Wait!" he called.

North turned around and watched Jack as he got Jackson's present from under the tree. "I think you should take this." At North's confused look, Jack began to explain. "Jackson died earlier today," Jack told the guardian, "He saved his sister from drowning, at the cost of his own life."

North looked saddened by this information. He grimly took the present from Jack's hands, shivering from the cold the frost that had collected on the box gave off. North placed the toy back inside of his bag before looking at Jack again. North nodded at Jack, turning away from the boy, already thinking about where he needed to go next.

Jack watched him go, not knowing that night was the first time he would help a guardian of childhood. Not knowing that that night would start his 300 years of solitude.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. I had planned for this to be a one shot, but ****Nicki K requested this, and I like the idea so I wrote it. Doesn't fit with the summery, but I well.**

**Hope you see this, and like this Nicki K**

**I DON'T OWN ROTG.**

* * *

All the guardians had gathered at the North Pole to celebrate Christmas. It had always been a tradition for them to come together and exchange gifts. But this year was a very special year. It was Jack's first Christmas as a Guardian.

The usual loud spirt seemed subdued. The older Guardians were worried about him. They didn't understand how this wasn't just Jack's first Christmas as a Guardian, it was the first time he would celebrate Christmas at all.

Jack had his Christmas tradition of seeing how much of the world he could give a white Christmas to, but other then that, he never did anything more. People say Christmas is a time for family. Jack had no family. They say Christmas is a time of giving. Jack had no one to give to, and no one to give him something eather. The only Christmas he hadn't been on the Naughty list was his first, the night he met North. But he couldn't have received a present that night because there was never time for one to have been made for him, considering he had been born after North had left to start delivering toys.

However this year, Jack had a family. He had people to give to. And that was something of wonder to the boy.

The present giving started with Sandy. He gave everyone a small bag of dream sand, like he did every year.

After Sandy came Tooth, who gave everyone floss, tooth brushes, and toothpaste.

Bunny then gave his presents of eggs. Each had a special design made for the person he was giving it too. Sandy's egg had the most common dreams of children on them, painted on to look like the pictures were made with the golden sand. Tooth's was just covered in teeth, some having blood and gum on them, but mostly without the things that made Sophie scream. North's was covered in wrapped presents. Jack's was made to look like the frost patterns the spirt created himself.

Jack, in an act of true craftsmanship, made never-melting ice sculptures for them all. They were replicas of the guardian at their finest hour. Sandy with his whips, Tooth with her teeth, Bunny with his boomerangs, and North with his swords. Everyone was impressed.

North came last, as was tradition. Sandy received a sleeping cap. Tooth got a new bag to carry teeth in. Bunny got a new basket.

Jack wasn't expecting anything from North, assuming he was still on the Naughty list. So he was surprised when when North came out with a present. A very old, but familiar looking present.

"I see you remember this," North said to Jack. The others watched on in confusion as Jack slowly, hesitantly took the present from North's hands.

"It's the same one?" Jack questioned.

"Of course," North answered. "I never throw away a perfectly good gift."

"What's going on here, mates?" Bunny asked, unable to wait any longer.

North then proceeded to tell the others about that Christmas night when Jack told him of the boy that died on Christmas eve, and how he stopped North from causing the family pain from seeing a Christmas gift ment for the dead boy.

"But why are you giving Jack this present?" Tooth asked.

"Because, the boy that drowned was Jack when he was human. I feel it is only right to give Jack that present."

Jack carefully opened the aged box to see the present inside. Gently, the winter spirt pulled out an old fashioned teddy bear. It had black buttons for eyes, and a threaded on smile. He remembered how he had given Pippa his old one for her birthday the year before he died, and how he had wished for another one, even though he was 17 years old. Now, at 317 years old, Jack found himself holding the teddy bear close.

"Thank you."

North laughed, happy that Christmas was finally done for this year. But there was on more present to give.

A birthday present.

North reached into his coat pocket and took out the present. "Jack." was the only warning he gave before throwing the gift at Jack. Jack caught it with one hand, while still holding the bear close with the other. He looked at what he caught, and found one of North's snowglobes. He looked up to see all of the guardians smiling at him.

"Welcome to the family."

And Jack knew, he would never be alone or ignored anymore.

* * *

**Review please.**


End file.
